


Lion Heart

by Dawn1000



Category: Crusader Kings 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, History is being ignored, Infidelity, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn1000/pseuds/Dawn1000
Summary: Five ways Ermengarde's husband and lover are different, and one way they are definitively the same.
Kudos: 4





	Lion Heart

_i. Appearance_

Ermengarde meets her husband- to- be and her future father- in-law on a dreary day along the shores of Deasmhumhain. She rides out to greet them with the captain of her guard, Hugh, and her company. Overhead the clouds whirl and darken. She looks up for a moment, pensive, before turning back to who can only be King Murchad and his son and heir, Brian. 

King Murchad is in his late thirties, but he seems older. Tall and thin, he looks skeletal. He sports a head of curly, close-cropped brown hair, a few touches of gray at his temples. His short bangs frame a serious, weathered face, marred by stress lines and high, gaunt cheekbones. His cheeks are sallow, and thin lips rest beneath a long, crooked nose. His eyes, the color of mud, are just a _touch_ too far apart. He is a hard man, Ermengarde knows instantly, not one to be trifled with. 

Beside him, his son shifts in his saddle. Brian has his father's hair and high cheekbones, but little else. Where his sire's mouth is thin, his is full. Where Murchad's nose is crooked, his is perfectly straight. Brian is stocky and stands shorter than the King, and his eyes are light blue. Even more so, the blinding smile he flashes at Ermengarde is something the young bride- to-be can already believe has never graced Murchad's face.

Ermengarde looks at them and thinks: well, at least they don't seem boring.


End file.
